


Attention to Detail

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Benny Series [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Benny could be my big spoon anytime lol, Benny is amazing, Caring Benny, Chocolate, Cramps, F/M, Fluff, Such a sweetheart, he listens, little spoon, movies - Freeform, snuggle time, why can't he be real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9526997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Reader is staying with Benny when mother nature strikes, but Benny knows just how to take care of his little Chère.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Beautiful Lovelies,
> 
> A short Benny fic tonight, but I have a surprise for my publishing anniversary on Feb 2nd ;) Can't wait to see what you think about the next one. :)

* * *

 

"Benny." You drew his name out on a whine and he looked away from the television screen, a smile on his face.

 

"What's the matter with my pretty little Chère?"

 

"My tummy hurts." You crawled in bed beside him and nestled close to his side. He rubbed his warm hand along the small section below your belly button.  

 

"Cramps?"

 

"Mmm hmm... I, ahh." You whimpered, curling in on yourself when another wave of cramps vibrated through your stomach.  

 

"Did ya take anything yet, Chère?"

 

"Yeah." You moaned. Benny took you in his arms and situated you so you were laying on your back with a newly fluffed pillow beneath your head. He draped the comforter over you smiled. "You look like you’ve got something up your sleeves, what're you up to?"

 

"You'll see." He chimed, walking out of the bedroom and coming back a few minutes later with a medium gift bag.  

 

"What's that?"

 

"A bag I made for times like this, when my Darlin' could use a little pick me up." He set the bag down and motioned for you to dig in. You sat up and tore open the bag, a smile covering your face.

 

"Benny, Did you really get all this yourself?" You dug out Rush and Bad Company CDs, DVD copies of your favorite Halloween movies, all of your favorite sour candies (including the ones you could only get in Lafayette) and your favorite dark chocolate candy bar with the little chunks of hazelnut.  

 

"I had a little help from you o' course. Don't ever think I ain't listenin' when ya talk, Sweetheart." He sat beside you and you cupped his face, pulling him to crash his lips to yours.

 

"How on earth did I get lucky enough to have you?"

 

"You didn't mind bein' with an ol' purgatory reject." He winked. "Now you sit tight and pick out a movie while I go get the heatin' pad from the livin' room." When he came back he handed you the heating pad and you tossed him 'Hocus Pocus', your all time favorite Halloween movie. He pressed play and reclaimed his spot beside you in the bed.  

 

"You're too good to be true, you know that right?"

 

"Same goes for you little Darlin'."  

 

You sunk down further under the covers and laid your head on his lap, enjoying the chocolate bar and the company. The boys always evacuated the bunker like you had the plague whenever you had your "gross girl thing" as Dean like to call it. That of course usually led to you crying your eyes out and praying to Cas whenever you desperately wanted company, you hated how emotional you got during that time of the month. But now, with Benny, you weren't half as emotional as you'd usually be, mostly since you weren’t sitting alone in your room. You actually felt comfortable, apart from the cramps clawing away at your insides.

 

He pet your hair softly the way he knew you liked, and sat through nearly five hours of your childish movie arsenal without complaining even a single word. He did ask questions when you got to 'Nightmare Before Christmas’ though, but that was different. You finished the fourth of eight squares on the candy bar and wrapped it up, settling back with your head on his lap. The movie ended and when he asked if you wanted a fourth movie started, you didn’t budge. Benny looked down at your soft features and saw that you’d fallen asleep sometime during the movie. He was actually starting to be entertained by the movies and hadn’t noticed the change in your breathing.

 

**He moved you into a spooning position and switched out the heating pad for the hot water bottle, turning off the lights and climbing into bed behind you. He kissed the back of his little spoon’s head, and fell asleep to the rhythm of your heart.**


End file.
